Mike
Mike '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #60 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4174. Wii Sports In Boxing, Mike is sometimes a Pro with a skill between 847-1009 points. In Baseball he is mediocre and has a team of Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, and Abby. His skill level is around 281-465. Mike plays on the Baseball teams of Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, and Rachel. In Tennis, he is a Pro, playing with Yoko, but sometimes with Ai. His skill level is 1100. Wii Sports Resort Mike is terrible in Swordplay, with a level of 101-105, and he is the seventh-worst player. In Basketball, his team consists of Fumiko and Holly. His level is 356-360 and he is not good. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1256-1260. He is somewhat good at Cycling, coming in 57th out of 98. In Island Flyover, he is pictured as "The Extreme Canoeist", who is riding a canoe alone in the ocean. He is trying to reach Wedge Island and back with only a canoe. Wii Party In Wii Party, Mike is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ''マイク'' (Maiku). *His Korean name is ''제이크'' (Jeikeu' / "Jake"). *Like Kathrin, Mike is only a Pro at games that relate to Tennis,' which makes him the opposite of Pierre. He is, however, rarely a Pro at Boxing. *Mike is the Extreme Canoeist, but his skill cannot be shown because Canoeing doesn't have CPUs as opponents, rather as spectators. *Mike is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in his appearance on level 20. **He is aggressive in level 20, and defensive in level 13. *Mike is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. *In both Boxing and Table Tennis, Mike is the 17th best player. *Mike only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 17, 18, and 20. *Due to most players beating Ryan in Swordplay easily due to him being the beginner, Mike is most likely going to be your second opponent in that sport with a 90% probability. *He never wears red armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Mike is always right-handed. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Trumpet. *Judged by Swordplay skill, he is the worst Male Beginner Mii to wear Black Armor, the Worst Female being Miyu. *His name is short for Michael. **Weirdly enough, one of the CPU Miis' names has the extended version of his name. * In Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he, along with Pierre and Giovanna, can be seen at Pilotwings stage. * Miguel and Mike are the only two CPU Miis to always be shown in Island Flyover. Miguel flies an airplane, while Mike is the Extreme Canoeist. ** Coincidentally, they're both Beginner Miis in Wii Party. ** Also, both of them have names that start with the letters "Mi". * In both Baseball and Basketball, he plays with Fumiko. * He and Mia are the only Beginner Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is yellow. Also, they have the same skin color, and in terms of overall skill level, they're right next to each other. They're also both pros in Table Tennis. Gallery MikeDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Mike, as seen in the portrait. Badge-50-1.png|Mike's badge. Badge-11-5.png|Mike's badge. Badge-36-6.png|Mike's badge. Badge-39-0.png|Mike's badge. 15- Mike's Team.jpg|Mike's Baseball Team. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.25.58 PM.png|Mike in Table Tennis. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.07.15 AM.png|Mike in Swordplay Duel. Wii Party - Swap Meet - Party mode -13 - YouTube - Google Chrome 9 1 2019 2 37 17 PM.png IMG_2044.jpg|Mike in Swordplay Duel. Mike.png|Mike as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. File:Mike-WM_Art.jpeg|Wii Music artwork. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Mike with Takumi, Eduardo, David, Emily, Asami, Mia and Steph. 2018-02-07 (34).png|Mike in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (13).png|Mike in Boxing. 20180210_074251.jpg|Mike and his teammates Fumiko and Holly in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (17).png 2018-03-13 (18).png|Mike pitching in Baseball. 2018-03-13 (11).png|Mike doubling up with Ai in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (8).png|Mike doubling up with Yoko in Wii Sports Tennis. Smile.jpg|Mike smiling with Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, and Marco 2018-05-25 (24).png|Mike in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318744617221898986276.jpg|Another photo of Mike as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319545079671961797120.jpg IMG_0431.JPG IMG_0466.JPG|Another photo of Mike and his teammates Fumiko and Holly in Basketball. 2018-08-27 (16).png 2018-08-28 (21).png|Mike in Cycling. Mike, Shohei, and Alex participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (77).png Steve, Mike, and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Mike participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mike, Marisa, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Helen, Mike, and Pablo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Mike in Bowling.JPG IMG 1604.jpg 2019-01-08 (45).png IMG 1713.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(34).jpg Abby, Mike and Jessie in Board Game Island.png Abby, Mike and Jessie in Wii Party.png IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin. IMG 2490.jpg IMG 2545.jpg Julie,_Mia_and_Mike_participating_in_Moon_Landing_in_Wii_Party.png MiitopiaMikeImage.jpg Mike_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png 2019-04-03 (3).png|Mike as a Pro in Boxing Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mike,_Shohei_and_Sarah_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Jackie, Ursula and Mike participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Yoshi, Gwen, Alex and Mike participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Haru, Shohei and Mike participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Mike, Alex and Andy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rachel, Haru, Mike and James participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Rin, Mike, Andy and Chika participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Match Up 1.png MarioKart7MikeImage.png Mike in rhythm boxing.png Mike in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(282).jpg Mia and Mike winning a Wii U match.jpg Alex and other Miis in a group photo.jpg Cpu.png|Mike is in row 2 column 8 20191121_062344.jpg 20191226 202911.jpg|All Black Armored enemies with Pablo in Stage 20 of Swordplay Showdown ('''Mike is barely visible, behind Tyrone). Wii Party U- Dojo Domination- Standard- Mike (Wii Sports) Gameplay Mike, Miguel and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png AnimalCrossingMike.jpg|'Mike' in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Derby Dash (1).png|Jessie, Shohei, and Mike in Derby Dash. Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Males Category:Tennis Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Wii Party Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Bulky Black Armor Category:Miis that have wore purple armor Category:Boxing Pros Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Miis that appear on Pilotwings stage in SSB4 and SSBU Category:Miis with wrinkles